


no good will it do you to stand there and frown at me

by jamestiqueeriuskirk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Musician Loki, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestiqueeriuskirk/pseuds/jamestiqueeriuskirk
Summary: “Is—is it legal to dress like that?”Loki looked at him like he had just asked a very stupid question, because he had. “Is it legal to commit sodomy? With your own brother?”Thor guessed the answer to all three questions was probably the same.





	no good will it do you to stand there and frown at me

**Author's Note:**

> Man, they just let anybody publish anything on AO3 these days!
> 
> BTW the "light Dom/sub" is VERY light Dom/sub, I just like the idea of Loki getting off on making his brother do bullshit, and Thor being always happy to oblige.

Thor dropped his groceries when he walked in the door. He could hear oranges and onions rolling away from their impact point, and something that must have been the bottles of Coca-Cola shattered.

“Is—is it legal to dress like that?”

Loki looked at him like he had just asked a very stupid question, because he had. “Is it _legal_ to commit sodomy? With your own _brother_?”

Thor guessed the answer to all three questions was probably the same.

“Do you like it, Thor?” Loki asked with a confidence that suggested he had accurately predicted the answer, the scary psychic that he was.

“Yes,” Thor croaked, still not over his shock but knowing it was too much to expect that his brother would give him any _time_ to get with the program.

“Good,” Loki said, batting his lashes both sardonically and enticingly, a combination that only Loki could conjure, and conjure well. Were they fuller than usual? They looked nice. “I put it on just for you.”

“Just for me?”

“Well, a little for myself.” There were very few things his brother found shame in, and admitting to self-service was not on the shortlist, so, confident and without the need to justify himself, he turned from Thor.

Loki surveyed the mess with his hands on his hips, which looked very comely in his tight, leopard-print pants, and wider than usual with the way he was cinched tight by the wide, red pleather belt sitting at his natural waist.

He planted one chunky, open-toed high heel in the slowly creeping puddle of soda water. Thor followed the line of his leg – there must have been a mile, at least, of bare skin he traversed before he reached the hem of the pants, for they stopped well above the ankle – kept roving at torso – the black shirt was just as tight as the pants, so it clung and showed off some unfamiliar hills on the otherwise well-charted terrain – and found an expression that meant his brother meant business and pleasure when he got to – immaculately made-up – face.

“You’ll need to clean this up, Thor,” Loki said. “I just painted my nails.”

Sure enough, they were a glossy, fresh red. His brother always kept his nails long, but Thor had thought up until now that it was just so he’d play a better guitar in his terrible, psychedelic band.

It excited him to know better. He gave Loki the space to keep his myriad secrets, for his brother wouldn’t survive without it, but it was always more fun to keep them with him.

Case in point, _them._

“That’s fine,” Thor assured him, already stooping down.

Loki pulled up a chair and sat with his legs crossed to watch Thor clean the kitchen floor. Thor didn’t know whether his brother had _meant_ for him to drop his groceries – it would have been a strange gamble, and a waste of Thor’s money, though he wouldn’t be so generous to Loki’s character as to put the latter past him – but he couldn’t help but feel that ordering him down onto his knees was or would become some sort of erotic game for Loki.

That made his work mopping up the spill with their one, ancient dishtowel – it was funny living the lives of bachelors when they decidedly weren’t – happier.

Loki liked to set things at an indecipherable simmer before leading Thor into danger, and Thor was willingly - though, often, bemusedly - prodded into place each time to wait for his last-minute cue because the rewards were great when they were ready.

Thor got the floor mostly dry and started gathering the scattered fruits, a quest which took him right to Loki’s feet.

Right where Loki wanted him.

“Leave them for now,” his brother said, uncrossing his legs and settling his stance wide around Thor’s body. “I’ve got more pressing matters for you to attend.”

It certainly looked pressing, yes. The pants were so tight they could not have been comfortable even before Loki became erect, and now that he was, Thor couldn’t imagine how it felt.

Loki drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, nails click-clacking rapid-fire, a reminder to Thor that he would have to help his brother out of his pants.

That was no hardship; he popped open the big, circular buckle of his belt and then drew the zipper down all the way.

He didn’t think his brother had gone to all the trouble of putting on his outfit just to be taken all the way out of it, so he just pulled his cock out without trying to undress him more than was utilitarian.

Loki was wearing blush, but when Thor closed his hand around his cock he flushed true with high color underneath it.

Thor surveyed his starting point, taking in the picture of his brother all dressed up, erection the only thing interrupting what was otherwise—well, it wasn’t a respectable lady’s outfit, but it wasn’t a respectable lady wearing it.

“Get on with it or get back to picking up oranges,” Loki demanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Thor said, licking the head of Loki’s cock. He wasn’t feeling up to teaching a lesson in patience; he barely had any to speak of, himself.

Loki gripped the armrests, determined not to muss his drying nail polish with a perilous expedition to thread his fingers in Thor’s hair, but he made good use of other reactions to let Thor know how he was doing.

(Well, it seemed.)

Thor fisted the base of his cock while he lapped at the sensitive place under the head until precum began to flow from the slit. He spread that around with his thumb, and his brother went taut in the chair.

While Thor’s Levi’s weren’t anywhere near as deadly constricting as Loki’s leggings, they too were becoming uncomfortable, and he took more of Loki’s cock into his mouth to make up for the temporary removal of his hand – he needed both to free himself.

That done, he stroked himself in time as he sucked, cupping Loki’s balls with his free hand, knowing he didn’t have much longer to anticipate the spoils of his efforts when he felt them draw tight.

His brother hooked his legs around his neck to urge him on, digging the long spikes of his heels into Thor’s back like a set of spurs. They were dull points – Thor didn’t know the terminology to differentiate, but the heels were wide, not narrow – but the pain itself was sharp, and Loki pressed quite hard, and then even harder as he came.

Thor wrung his own cock furiously as he swallowed down splash after splash of Loki’s orgasm, his taste eclipsing everything else in Thor’s mind.

Loki was biting his very red lower lip. After Thor released it, his softening cock twitched once, twice against his thigh and expelled one last wad of pearly cum onto the sharply patterned fabric of his pants.

It was that visual stimulus that helped Thor tug himself over the edge, wishing it were his brother’s hand coaxing his orgasm out of him, losing breath to the idea that it would be, later. What would it look like to see those red nails against his own, swollen flesh? How would they feel _scraping_ it? Would Loki leave lipstick behind if he kissed his neck, his stomach, his cock?

Palm sticky, Thor dropped his head to rest on Loki’s knee. Loki caressed his cheek with the back of his hand, which felt blessedly cool on his overheated face.

Loki had looked debauched before they started, and Thor was sure if he checked a mirror he’d see he had been dragged down to his brother’s level, but it was an awfully good depth, and Thor settled in comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> When I die and arrive at the pearly gates, Saint Peter's going to take one look at me and go "hey, you remember the time you--?" and I'm going to say "--dressed Loki like Poison Ivy from the Cramps? Yeah." and turn on my heels and march myself down to Hell without an escort.
> 
> Anyway, I picture Thor in this in like a sexy Castro clone kind of getup
> 
>  
> 
> [Thotki.tumblr.com](https://thotki.tumblr.com)


End file.
